Employees of a company use information technology services provided by the company without understanding the costs associated with using the services. Some number of employees view information technology actions such as sending an email, downloading a file and surfing the web as costing nothing. Conventional techniques to address identifying the aforementioned costs include (1) covering all information technology service expenses as an overhead without providing an understanding of how much a particular service is costing; (2) charging a monthly or yearly fee for an information technology service and posting to a website for employees to use; and (3) billing based on usage similar to the way phone companies charge for minutes used while making phone calls. Each of the conventional techniques listed above provide costs after the fact (i.e., after an information technology action has been completed), thereby hindering cost-reducing adjustments of employees' behavior relative to information technology actions. Thus, there exists a need to overcome at least one of the preceding deficiencies and limitations of the related art.